


Avatar: The Tales Of The Wanted

by LadyHunter21



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Action/Adventure, Airbending & Airbenders, Alternate Universe - Avatar & Benders Setting, Bending (Avatar), F/M, Fugitives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:26:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26657359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyHunter21/pseuds/LadyHunter21
Summary: It's been a 100 years since Avatar Roku vanished, and a 100 years that the Air Nomads have been chased down  cities to cities, and nations to nations. All hope was lost, until recently when a Air Bender came to Ba Sing Se. I believe that she is the cure to the madness reigning in our world.  It will be though, but I have hope that with our help, that the Avatar, will  be fine.
Relationships: Iroh/Iroh's Wife (Avatar), Ozai (Avatar)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	Avatar: The Tales Of The Wanted

**Wind of Ba Sing Se**

* * *

_The Fire Nation, the Earth Kingdom, the Water Tribes and the Air Nomads always co-existed together and peace was maintained by the one and only Avatar. The only one able to master all four of the elements: water, fire, earth and air. The Avatar has been the keeper of peace and harmony for generations, but when he died all peace died with him. It has been a 100 years since Avatar Roku passed away, Sozin Fire Lord, has initiated man hunt for the Avatar. Many believe that he is already dead, but light came over in Ba Sing Se ._

* * *

_Ba Sing Se 20 years ago._

_A dark haired woman is giving birth and after what seemed like ages, gives birth to baby girl. Her husband is besides her, joyful and happy to be a father. The neighbors had all gathered outside of the room waiting for the news._

> It's a girl!'' the new father exclaimed with pride.
> 
> ''Congratulations!'' 
> 
> ''How's Mera doing?''
> 
> ''Great! Now she's resting , but I promise you that you can all see her later.''

_On that same day, laughter was heard, joy was seen, wishes were made, it was a great day. The new parents were overwhelmed with joy, they never had a family, both were orphans due to the mass genocide of their people that is still on going today. They named their daughter Therya._

_Therya's parents had such optimism. Her father, was working at a local market and sold the best vegetables and fruits in towns. Her mom was a stay at home mom, who would help with their little vending stand. At age two, Therya was playing in their backyard when at their biggest surprise she started bending air and earth together. They were surprised but then their surprise turned to fear. They knew what it meant, their child was the avatar._

> ''Maybe she was just manipulating the earth with wind.'' Mera said frantically.
> 
> '' Yeah, like, we're over reacting'' her husband said forcing himself to be optimistic.
> 
> ''Mama!'' Therya yelled gesturing at the little fortress she build, it was all rocks and stones.

_And just like the wind , their optimism got carried away. As they were Air Nomads, they were always on the watch. When Avatar Roku died, it was no secret that the next avatar was going to be an Air Bender. Knowing this, Fire Lord Sozin started a manhunt for the avatar. He went to the Air Temples and killed everyone there, he ordered that the Fire Nation Military sets up what we call ''refuge traps'' . They would collect Air Nomads artifacts from the temples and spread them anywhere near caves, abandoned villages to make any survivors seeking refuge think that his people was there, once they for fell the trap, the military would kill them on the spot. All his life, Sozin tracked killed the airbenders , he spreaded lies so that people would turn on them. Unfortunately for him , the only ones falling for his lies were his people, the Water tribes, the Earth Kingdom stayed in solidarity with the Nomads. Of course, amongst the Nations, individuals started to believe the lies. As the years passed, these individuals grew in numbers, some would even report to the Fire Nation bounty hunters. Fire Lord Azulon, Sozin's successor, continued his father plan. The Air Nomads kept their i_ _dentity hidden, they covered their tattoos, would avoid speaking about air bending. Therya's parents were lucky, their neighbors always welcomed them with opened arms, wen they knew they were air benders, they kept in the neighborhood. The neighborhood was their family._

_They were trying to cope with their discovery when they heard the door knocking, their neighbors, Hua and Xiao who they had invited for dinner were there. They prepared their best fake smiles and opened the door._

_Halfway through the dinner , their neighbors knew something was wrong._

> ''Is everything okay? You seems distracted Hua commented.
> 
> ''Everything fine, Therya is sick and she been having difficulty falling asleep.'' Mera responded.
> 
> ''Is there anything we can do? I can babysit tomorrow morning so that you can get some sleep.'' 
> 
> ''No everything is fine.'' The nervous father said.

_Hua and Xiao looked at each other then back at the couple._

> ''Guys, we know that the climate in Ba Sing Se has been quite tenuous, but I assure you that this neighborhood will protect you no matter what.''

_Mera and her husband looked at each other and decided to tell the truth._

> ''We think that our Therya is the Avatar, we saw her bending earth and air today in the backyard.''

_Hua and Xiao were shocked at first , the Avatar had became a myth at this point._

> ''Maybe she is just really skilled with Airbending guys.'' _Xiao said to try to calm the visibly stressed parents._
> 
> '' Yeah! She probably used air to manipulates earth. I'm sure that's possible.''
> 
> '' We saw her build a fortress.''
> 
> ''Well, I know the sister of the maid of the King. Im sure he will gives you extra protection, I could go see her tomorrow-''
> 
> ''NO! It has to be a secret! What if the sister of the maid tell Fire Lord Azulon? What if Azulon sends the bounty hunters to kill my baby?'' _Mera said exploding in tears, her and her husband were on the bridge of losing it. They spent all day thinking about what to do, they thought about going to the countryside but were afraid that the small sizes of the villages will make it easier to notice them. Therya was young , she could bend earth and air by accident, bending air alone would make people suspicious. They can't go to the Water Tribes, Azulon Raided the Southern Tribes less than a week ago, they could move to the North but who says that isn't his next target. The Air Nomads temples were ruined and the Fire Nation was obviously a no. They were desperate, they thought maybe they can move cities to cities but with the growing fear of Airbenders growing, it wasn't the best._
> 
> '' We will protect you!'' _Xiao said._
> 
> ''You are family! Tomorrow we're having meeting! NOBODY is about to hurt you!''

_The couple was relieved that their friends were so understanding, despite considering the neighbors as family , they were afraid that one day people would turn. So many Air Benders died because of friends who they thought were family._

> _The following day, the neighbors had a meeting in Xiao backyard, many were surprised that the avatar was real. They suggest that Therya learn both air and earth as both are her culture and that she shouldn't be denied that. The avatar would be a kept secret. While the neighborhood had no problem protecting the Nomad family, one of them didn't feel the same way._

_Fang believed that Azulon would found Therya sooner or later, after all , the Fire Nation has been chasing the Avatar for a century, the Water Tribes were raided weekly and rumor has it that he is trying to conquer Ba Sing Se. He thought that it was naive to put the whole neighborhood at risk to protect one family. He judged reasonable to contact Azulon and plead for a quick and easy execution for the family. Ba Sing Se was being threatened by the Fire Nation, and he would prefer staying alive quit to pt others on the line._

_He traveled to the Fire Nation's capital and sought to saw Azulon._

> ''Fire Lord Azulon, I , Fang of the Earth Kingdom, come to you with great news in exchange for clemency if you ought to attack Ba Sing Se.''
> 
> '' What information do you have that would worth me sparing you?''
> 
> '' It's about the avatar.''
> 
> ''Go on.''
> 
> ''In my neighborhood, there's a family of Air Benders, two years ago the wife gave birth to a daughter. Last week they discovered she was the avatar , she started bending earth and air. For this information, I require that my life would be spared if The Fire Nation were to take Ba Sing Se.''

_Azulon accepted his request. The following week, Therya a's father saw two fire nations soldiers in the market and then he knew, they were here for him. He ran back to his house and alerted his wife. They gave Therya to Hua and Xiao and instructed to bring her to Air Nomads of the Desert , they gave them a map and then prepared to surrender. They burned all of their family pictures, and got rid of all their papers, they started burning their own faces so that the soldiers wouldn't know what Therya would look like. When the soldiers arrived they found them with their face starting to melt of, they stopped the process and tried to take pictures but they resisted, the neighborhood all gathered around the house and tried to fight the soldiers, they were outnumbered by renforts , Mera and her husband died._

> ''We have permission from the Earth King himself to search every house of this neighborhood for any trace of the avatar.'' The Fire Nation captain said. 

_The neighbors were outnumbered and many tried to resist, when the soldier came to Xiao and Hua house, they said that Therya were theirs._

_With Therya's parents corpses being damaged, they asked for descriptions of the couples threatening to burn the neighborhood, the neighbors lied._

> ''I think the Mother was blonde with dark amber eyes''
> 
> '' Her hair was dyed, she was a blonde.''
> 
> ''The husband was a redhead or strawberry blonde.''
> 
> ''The mother had red hair.''
> 
> '' The mother had purple eyes.''
> 
> '' The dad had grey eyes``
> 
> '' The mother had two eyes from different colors.''

_They all lied in solidarity for the family, the soldiers concluded that interrogating the neighborhood was useless, they returned back to the Fire Nation Capital, Azulon was pissed , he knew that the Avatar was somewhere._

> Two weeks, after the murders of Therya's parents, Xiao and Hua brought her to the Air Nomads of the Desert. Therya was raised by the Desert Nomads for 18 years, learning sand and air bending. 
> 
> On the night of her 20th birthday, Therya and the Nomads gathered around a fire.
> 
> _The senior monk, took a step forefront_ , ''Therya , this is a noble journey but you have to understand , that your own life will be on the line, you will face challenges, great losses and pain. You have to be wary, you will be alone against the world.''

> ''As the Avatar mu duty to the world is to END the fire's Nation rule of terror. I lost my parents and spent 20 years living as a fugitive. Im grateful for all of you, you raised me and protected me but I have a job to do. Tomorrow at Dawn , I'll return to Ba Sing Se.''

_It was set. Therya would come back to Ba Sing Se after 18 years._

> **Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey yall so this FANFIC is set in a parralel universe so there's some tiwsts here and there.


End file.
